The present invention relates generally to complete lighting units and, more particularly, to luminaires for lighting a surface area defined by front and rear light shields.
Due to increased demands on people's time, a significant amount of activity must be conducted at night. Accordingly, manufacturers have an incentive to develop useful lighting devices which allow people to work or play at night.
For example, tennis is a sport that many people play indoors or at night. This requires that the large surface area of a tennis court be fully lit to allow the game to be correctly played with maximum enjoyment for the players. Lighting large surfaces areas such as tennis courts unnecessarily illuminates the area surrounding the tennis court thereby interfering with other people's privacy and/or wasting money by requiring more light than is useful.
Accordingly, it is desirable for manufacturers to design a luminaire for lighting only a desired area.
The high output luminaire of the invention is capable of lighting a specific and determinable area defined by front and rear light shields. A lamp is positioned in a reflector which is mounted inside of a housing. The housing is covered by a waterproof access door which has a transparent portion trough which light from the luminaire shines. An adjustable front light shield and a rear light shield decrease the front and rear output beam spread angle to confine the light shown from the luminaire to a chosen area.